


Amour Chassé-Croisé

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Elrena is a Jerk but Not That Much, Evil Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), F/F, Naminé and Marluxia are Siblings, Trans Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Naminé wants a normal life and Xion wants a good school year. They find themselves becoming superheroes instead.Miraculous AU.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Naminé had always wanted freedom.

Growing up with her much older brother Lauriam, after the way he had closed off after their sister (and Naminé’s twin) Strelitizia had died… it had hurt.

He was overly protective of her, unable to let her even go to school, all because he was so afraid of losing another sister.

“I’m going to school this year, right?” Naminé asked. It had taken the better part of the previous year to convince Lauriam to let her leave, but it seemed this time it had worked. While her homeschooling had been good, it deprived her of interacting with kids her own age outside of Elrena, and she really wanted to have a normal teenage experience.

“I’m willing to let you go,” Lauriam said, fidgeting with a bracelet she had never seen him wear before.

“Really?” Naminé asked, jumping up and hugging him. It said something about their lack of interactions when they both stiffened over it.

“I’ve tasked Elrena with looking after you. Lord knows nothing can stop that girl,” Lauriam said, with a fondness Naminé never saw directed at herself. Elrena had been Strelitzia’s best friend, and Lauriam had preferred Strelitzia even when she had been alive.

“I’m going to be in her class, then,” Naminé thought about it. Elrena was tough to interact with even in the best of times, but she treated Naminé well, partially due to her old friendship with Strelitzia. It felt like even in death every single one of Naminé’s relationships revolved around her sister.

Going to school was a chance for a new beginning. Making friends on her own merits, that didn’t look at her and see a dead girl.

She was determined to make the most of it.

* * *

Xion was excited about a new school year.

She had a good relationship with most of her class, and she loved learning.

Few people were happy to see summer end the way she was, she was sure.

She had always had trouble making friends, especially after she realized she was a girl and changed her name, but for the most part her relationship with her classmates was friendly, and it was worth it if it meant getting to study.

Her father, Even, was a scientist, and he often said Xion had gotten her curious nature from him.

Walking to school, Xion passed an old man who needed help after a boy ran over in front of him and all of his belongings fell.

She instantly stopped to help.

“Is that all, sir?” Xion asked after recovering everything she could see around them.

He smiled at her and nodded, and Xion nodded back, realizing if she stuck around for too long she would probably be late. On her first day.

Xion was the last to get there, most of the seats filled up by people who already knew and were close friends with each other. Elrena was sitting with a new, blonde girl Xion had never seen.

One of the free spots was next to another new student, and Xion decided to sit next to him.

“Hey, I’m Xion. Are you new at the school or just this class?” Xion asked.

“Roxas,” Roxas said. “I’m new to town, actually.”

“I’ll show you around, then,” Xion promised.

Roxas grinned at her, and Xion smiled back.

Maybe she could make a friend.

* * *

Naminé had been having a good day at school so far.

Elrena was… too much, like always, but she seemed to have less issue not being a jerk to her classmates than Naminé had feared, so it was alright.

“Hey, are you up for a prank?” Elrena asked then, and Naminé fought back a sigh. It truly was too good to be true.

“Are we not too old for pranks?” Naminé asked back. Strelitzia could control her, but Naminé had never been able to. She would try anyway.

“Against most people, sure, but Xion Snow? That’s different,” Elrena said with a little smirk.

Naminé had actually heard about her before. Xion Snow was Elrena’s nemesis, apparently not for any real reason besides just being alive. They played pranks on each other, though Naminé was under the impression it was mostly one-sided for a long time.

“Leave me out of it,” Naminé said, trying to think of a way to stop the prank from working without pissing off the only person in school she knew.

“No fun as always, huh?” Elrena complained, but left it at that.

The actual prank turned out to be simply misplacing Xion’s school bag, which made Naminé think it could have been worse.

She’d simply let the school day pass and then, if Elrena didn’t give it back right away, Naminé would simply do it herself.

That felt like a good compromise.

* * *

The second half of the first day of school turned out to not be as good as Xion had been hoping it would be.

It was probably too much to ask for Elrena to realize their childhood rivalry should be left at “childhood”, but Xion had had hopes, when the first day began and Elrena didn’t even acknowledge her existence.

But the moment she realized her school bag was missing, she knew it was probably Elrena’s fault.

Not that Xion wasn’t one to misplace everything she owned - she had a bit of a problem doing just that - but it seemed like an Elrena thing. She’d just have to stay a bit later after the end of class in order to find it, because Elrena probably didn’t leave it very far.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Roxas asked after the school day was over. They had talked during most of the free time and started an easy friendship, which Xion was happy about.

“No need, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Xion said, and Roxas nodded and left.

She just needed to find her bag so she could go home.

After searching for a few minutes, she looked up to see someone handing it to her.

“Here,” the new girl - Naminé, Xion thought - said.

“Where was it?” Xion asked, thinking it was a bit strange someone new to the school had found it before her, when she knew all the usual places Elrena would hide her things.

“I saw Elrena hide it earlier,” Naminé said. “She’s an old friend of mine.”

“So…” Xion blinked, looking at her. “You let her prank me without saying anything until class was over?”

Naminé looked uncomfortable, but Xion wasn’t really having it. “Didn’t want to get in trouble with my friend.”

“That’s nice,” Xion said simply, taking her bag from Naminé and leaving without a word.

The nerve of that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Xion walked home to find a strange box in the middle of her bed.

“Did dad leave something for me?” Xion wondered aloud, opening the box to find a necklace with a sun symbol on it.

It was pretty.

She touched it, and light erupted from the box, leaving behind a small… floating fireball???

“What in the world?” Xion said, looking at the fireball in front of her, afraid to get burned if she touched it.

“Are you my new chosen?” The fireball asked, looking at Xion. “Name’s Axel. I’m your Miraculous.”

“Nice to meet you, Axel, I'm Xion,” Xion said automatically, and then caught herself. “What are you?”

“That’s not very nice of you, is it?” Axel asked. “Already said it. Axel. Get it memorized, you’ll need it.”

“What are you doing in my house?” Xion asked, trying to act like floating fireballs were common. They weren’t, and she wasn’t succeeding.

“I’m a Miraculous,” Axel repeated. “I’m here to grant you superpowers.”

“Excuse me?” Xion asked.

“Just put on the necklace,” Axel said, and she found herself obeying him. “It’ll help you with whatever villain is around.”

“There aren’t any villains around,” Xion said, and then she heard an explosion.

“Sounds like a villain,” Axel grinned (how could a fireball grin?). “Just get it memorized - fire up, Axel.”

“Fire up, Axel?”

Xion knew weird things happened every day. But she felt like she was in the middle of a magical girl transformation as her clothes changed around her.

Xion looked at the mirror, and she was wearing a tight yellow and red outfit, with a mask with the symbol of the sun covering her face. Her eyes were red. There were chakrams in her hands.

What in the world was she supposed to do?

* * *

Naminé had the feeling Xion Snow didn’t really like her.

Which, fair, she had stood there and watched as Elrena pranked her.

But she hoped she managed to patch things up with her somehow. It wasn’t fun to create animosity with someone on her first day at school, and she seemed so nice.

Lauriam wasn’t home when she arrived there, so she just went straight to her bedroom, and she found a small box in it.

That was weird. It was certainly not a gift from Lauriam (she barely remembered the last time she had gotten one).

She opened it to find earrings with crescent moons in it.

As soon as she touched the earrings, a small full moon with a face appeared in front of her.

“My new chosen one,” it said, its voice dripping with annoyance. “Doesn’t look like much, does she?”

“Who are you?” Naminé asked.

“Name’s Saix. I am, unfortunately, a Miraculous,” Saix said. “I am here to give you powers in order to defeat the new threat the Master has discovered, whatever that is.”

Powers? “How does that work?”

“You put on the earrings, say ‘Saix, shine down’, and blam. Powers,” Saix said. “What are we fighting, an alien perhaps? That was the last threat that needed me.”

“How do my powers work?” Naminé asked. It was probably too fast to accept this whole thing, but it was a chance to do good. Defeat evil. Be more than just plain old Naminé, the twin who should have been the one who died.

“Berserk mode,” Saix said. “You are stronger and more durable in general, but when you call upon the moon’s pale light, you’ll enter berserk mode. It will make you stronger, able to cut down anything with my Claymore. But you also can’t think things through then. You’ll have a partner who will be able to command you in battle instead. Most of my chosen can’t remember what happens when under berserk mode.”

Naminé really itched to try those powers out, so she found herself putting on the earrings and saying it.

“Saix, shine down,” Naminé said.

Her clothes changed around her - blue and black, a moon-themed mask covering her face. Blue hair. A weapon in her hand.

She could work with that.

* * *

Xion was way out of her depth.

The moment she left to find the source of that explosion, she realized she had no idea of how to actually use her powers. Which wasn’t great.

The chakrams obeyed her commands and she was able to throw them with no issue and fire came with it, but she knew there was some kind of deeper power inside her, and she had no idea how to call upon it.

When she localized the enemy, it was an ice monster, walking around slowly and destroying everything in its path.

“Hey, big guy,” Xion said, trying to sound braver than she actually was. “I’m not big on property damage.”

The ice monster turned to her, and flowers bloomed over it.

“Miraculous user,” a voice said. “Give me your Miraculous, and I’ll bring this citizen back to normal. Even if you defeat him, I’ll keep sending more, until you are brought down. Make it easier on both of us and give up now.”

“Not in your life,” Xion said instantly. She had no idea why she had been chosen for those powers, but she would save whoever was being controlled and stop this person.

“So we are in agreement?” A girl with long blue hair said as she jumped next to her.

“Who are you?” Xion asked.

“Your partner. You can call me… Luna Diviner,” Luna Diviner said with a smile.

She seemed vaguely familiar to Xion, though she couldn’t say what it was about the girl that jumped out to her.

“Didn’t know I was going to have a partner,” Xion said. “Then again, I didn’t really let Axel explain how… all this worked.”

“Eager to try out the new powers, huh?” Luna Diviner asked, winking at her. “I was the same.”

“It was… a bit of an accident,” Xion said.

Luna Diviner seemed even more amused by that possibility, a grin in her face that Xion thought belonged there. “So, what do I call you?”

“I guess I need a superhero name too,” Xion mused, thinking about it.

“Well, my lady, while you think about it, let’s defeat this ice monster, shall we?” Luna Diviner smiled and then jumped in front of the ice monster.

They needed a plan.

* * *

Naminé liked the Luna Diviner thing, she realized as soon as she started fighting the ice monster. She could feel how strong she was, how fast, and it was exhilarating for someone who had never had the freedom to even play sports for fun. Even the Claymore, heavy as it was, could be used without worry.

“Not joining in the fun?” Naminé asked her new partner, who still hadn’t moved.

That seemed to snap her out of it, because she threw her chakrams, and Naminé could see them burn against the ice monster.

Which was good, except it seemed the ice monster was a regular person except controlled by the real villain, so they should probably not burn them to death.

“I have a plan,” her partner said, looking determined. “How do your powers work beyond this huge weapon in your hand?”

Naminé explained the berserk mode. “Think you can handle ordering me around?”

“H-hey!” Her partner said, giving her a weird look. Naminé didn’t really get it. “Do it. I can handle it.”

Naminé grinned. “I call upon the moon’s pale light.”

Her last thought was that it seemed like a weirdly long phrase for something that was meant to be used as a last resort.

When she went back to herself, there was a man standing there, looking lost.

“I assume that’s our ice monster?” Naminé asked.

“Do you really not remember?” her partner asked. “Yeah. The man responsible for controlling him gave some kind of vague warning about it being only the beginning. Called himself the Graceful Assassin, which sounds threatening enough, I suppose.”

“And have you decided what I can call you, unless you’re giving me your real name?” Naminé asked.

“I don’t really think that’s a good idea. Call me the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Flurry for short,” Flurry said.

“Our powers are about to turn off,” Naminé said, somehow feeling that that was the case, Flurry nodded in return. “I’ll see you around, Flurry.”

“Y-yeah!” Flurry said.

They were partners. That sounded like a good friendship, didn’t it? Naminé was happy she made a friend that had nothing to do with her sister.

* * *

Xion transformed back.

“You did well for someone who didn’t know how their powers worked,” Axel said, floating next to her.

“Not that I don’t want you around, but won’t it be weird if people see a floating fireball next to me?” Xion asked.

“Only the Miraculous chosen can see me,” Axel said. “Now, what do you think of the little Diviner? Saix always ends up with troublesome ones, but I think this one seems nice.”

“It’s incredible that someone that seems so nice can have a power like that,” Xion said. “I like her.”

“Oh, yes, I realized how much you liked her,” Axel said grinning. “Of course, you can’t tell each other your secret identities, as it seems you both realized before we had to tell you. But you’re free to like her.”

“I met her once, I don’t like her,” Xion said. It was true. But the way she smiled… it made Xion feel like she’d give anything to keep her grinning at her.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Axel said.

“Explain my powers to me, then. Do I have something like Diviner’s berserk mode?”

“You can coat yourself in fire,” Axel said. “Just say ‘burn’ and it happens.”

“Really? Just burn? Luna Diviner had to say a lot more than that,” Xion said.

Axel laughed. “That’s just Saix. Way too dramatic for his own good.”

Xion thought Axel was cool, no pun intended. Maybe Roxas wasn’t the only friend she had made today.

Though as far as ‘friends she made today’ went, that likely didn’t include Naminé, who she saw coming out of an alley close by. Axel went inside her clothes, and somehow didn’t burn her.

“Xion,” Naminé called her, and Xion felt the need to go there and talk to her for some reason. “I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I shouldn’t have let Elrena do that, even if I planned to give the bag back to you as soon as I could.”

“I’m willing to give you another chance,” Xion said. “But don’t let Elrena rope you into something like that again, alright?” Xion smiled at Naminé, putting her hands behind her head.

“I won’t,” Naminé promised, offering her a hand to shake the deal.

Xion took it, and noticed Naminé’s hand was very cool to the touch.

“You’re warm,” Naminé whispered and Xion thought of Axel, and the way she apparently could coat herself in fire when transformed.

“I’m very hot,” Xion said as a joke, winking at Naminé.

Naminé grinned back, a warm look on her face that contrasted how cold her hands had felt.

Xion felt like she was making more and more friends.


End file.
